The further strengthening of the infrastructure of the Population Research Center at the University of Texas at Austin and increased faculty and student participation are the major objectives of the Population Research Center Renewal Proposal. Specifically, the renewal would be directed to the following goals: a) enhanced provision of core support to enlarge the ongoing research and training program; b) provision of partial support for the administration of the Center, a task that has grown considerably since the inception of the support grant in 1971; c) maintenance of secretarial staff; d) maintenance and strengthening of the programming staff which is responsible for administering and processing data sets such as the Census Public Use Samples; e) increasing the capacity to store and process such data sets; f) expanding the number of research assistants by one to meet the demands of an enlarged research program; g) further development of the International Census Collection through the acquisition of new and past censuses and the updating of the International Census Bibliography; h) further re-organization of the library toward the end of providing more efficient service to users and more effective publicizing of holdings to prospective researchers; and i) additional collection of important sources of demographic data in tape form.